Many people enjoy receiving the vibrations of music through the body, in addition to the enjoyment of the sound which is sensed through the ears. This fact is clearly evidenced by the enormously high decibel ratings at which many people, and particularly young people, like to listen to music. With conventional equipment, this is the only way in which a person, either listening to a "live" performance, or to radio music or recorded music, can get a substantial physical effect from the music other than through the ears.
It is a well-known fact that highly amplified music, like any other very loud sounds, can cause severe auditory damage; but in spite of this fact many people prefer listening to music at sound levels which are damaging to the ear. The principal reason for doing so is to receive the direct vibration of the music through other parts of the body than the ears.